Wish you where here
by jboy44
Summary: sequel to happily ever after. the big day is coming, Max and Zoe's wedding day, but the night before Aki is saddened by the fact one person can't make it, Spike! But can a smile talk form her wife help her feel better and smile at her son's wedding day.


Aki was in her and rose's bed room she was dressed in her normal cloths crying as she held Spike's old hat. She held it close to her heart and said, "Spike.. Our Son is getting married!.. Rex will be there but not you!" She closed her eyes and cried.

That is when Rose walked in in a black night gown and saw her wife in tears and sat down on the bed beside her and hugged her, "It's Ok Aki I'm here! I understand.."

Aki got out of her wife's hug and said, "no you don't before the car wreck happened, we were arguing my last words to him were, 'you lying bastard!' because I was mad about him not telling me about the dinosaurs till it was possible end of the world! I mean the only man I ever loved and ever will love.. well other then our son, died shield me after I basically said I hated him! And I have to live with that!" she said more tears falling down her fast with each word.

Rose sighed, as she put a hand on her wife's shoulder, "I get that feeling more then you know when I first came out my mom didn't take it well, later on she reached out to try and make it up to me so we could be a family again.. I always answered her calls with "go to hell" then hung up… then she died … found out the year of her last calls were after a car wreck… so just like Spike.. the my last words to my die by a car wreck someone I cared about that I was mad about one thing they did was basically I hate you."

Aki looked at Rose tearing up as much as her and hugged her wife and cried as Rose held her close.

The couple just sat there hugging eachother and crying for what seemed like hours before they stopped.

Aki was resting her head on Rose's shoulder the hat still in her hands as she said, "yeah.. and just like her spike will be the only one not at there kid's wedding.."

Rose sighed before she gave her wife a kiss on the lips and held her before braking it and taking the hat and putting it on Aki's head and saying, "No but unlike my mom he can be there in spirit."

Aki put on a faint smile as she looked to her wife and smiled before saying, "someones I wonder what I would do if I hadn't meet you in the hospital that day!"

Rose held her and said, "Don't think like that honey!"

A few days later in a wedding hall Zoe was in room adjusting her wedding dress as she looked in a mirror and said happily, "So this is was your wedding dress mom?"

Mrs. Drake who was beside her daughter said, "yes.. we had it taken out.. that figure of yours is not form my side of the family I'll tell you!, Now then!" she locket with a blue gem stone in it and said, "this is your sisters new necklace, making it something new, something borrowed and something blue everything you need in one!"

Zoe smiled and said, "thanks mom, I can't believe this day is here! I mean it feels like it was just yesterday I was a classic tsundare as I was not use to romantic feelings, and Max hide his serious emotions behind the mask of a fool."

Mrs. Drake smiled as she put a hand on her face and said, "those were the super cute days!"

Elsewhere in another Room.

Max was adjusting his black suit and tie when he turned to see Rose in a long white flowing dress with a red rose on the left strap and his mother in a matching white dress with a blue rose on the right strap.

Max's eye went up when he noticed what his mother had on her head, "Dad's hat!"

Aki smiled as she adjusted it and said, "yes so he maybe here in spirit now son remain calm got out there and marry the love of your life,"

Rose smiled and said, "yes and I most say Lily makes the cutest flower girl!" Max nodded.

And later Max was waiting by Doctor owner who was preforming the wedding as Doctor drake walked his daughter Down to Max.

Doctor drake was crying making Zoe roll her eyes as she said, "you didn't cry this much at Reese and Zander's wedding?"

Doctor drake said, "yes but That's your oldest daughters weddings not my baby girls wedding!"

Zoe then made it and smiled at her husband to be as Doctor drake went to go take his seat.

Doctor Owen then adjusted his glasses and said, "good now before we start if there is anyone who is not a father not ready for his daughter or little sister to grow up who has a reason why they shouldn't be married please speak up!" No one said anything but Doctor drake could still be heard crying and Reese could be heard saying, " good call on that one"

Zoe rolled her eyes as Doctor Owen spoke up, "Max Taylor do you take this women as your wife to have and to hold in sickness and health?"

Max nodded and happily said, "yes even if it means having to hit a T-rex on the head with a cane I do!"

Doctor Owen looked to Zoe and asked, "zoe do you.."

Zoe then cut him off and said, "I do and now I my kiss the groom!" She then through her bouquet and grabbed Max's face and kissed him.

Doctor Owen then said, "Well then you two are husband and wife Good luck Doctor Max Taylor, and Mrs. Zoe Taylor!" he said happily.

In a moment Rex blinked and said, " I still can't get over that one!" a moment later he looked to see his girlfriend of three years Lily was holding the Bouquet.

Dr. Cretacia then elbowed Rex who was red and said, "take the hint or Max will kick your ass son!"

Aki smiled but a Gust of wind blow in making Spike's hat flow off her head she reached for it but it slipped out of her fingers and flow off.

That is when Max who finally broke his kiss with his wife grabbed it out of the air and put it on happily as Zoe held his arm.

The Mother of the Groom smiled happily as she saw that and she looked to her wife and held her hand and happily said, "I would like to believe that shows he is here in spirit honey."

Rose held her wife's hand and happily said, "So do I!"

Later on while everyone was dancing, Aki dipped Rose and smiled and said, "Well my son is all grown up and a doctor and a wife moving half away across town!" She said bitter sweetly.

Rose then looked to Lily who was in a black dress dancing with Rex in his blue suit and tie and she smiled and said, "I know one more wedding and we'll have the house to ourselves" She said happily as the two giggled.

Reese was in a green dress beside Zander holding a wrapped up in a blanket baby girl with black hair and purple eyes who was giggling as her mother tickled her chin, " you have to Call Max uncle now little Mary!"

Later on when returning home.

Aki walked past a picture of her spike and Max together and happily said, "I know you where there in spirit Spike! You would be proud to see the man your son grow up into!"

Rose then held her form behind and kissed her head and said, " yes he would dear yes he would! "

the end.


End file.
